


Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fan Comics, Illustrated, Pre-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the forest, Terezi meets Vriska, and they both get more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tactlessCreator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tactlessCreator/gifts).



  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Ladystuck! I feel like i didn't quite stay 100% true to the prompt but nonetheless i hope it carries the same interpersonal themes you were looking for, and is something you enjoy!


End file.
